


Shared Blood

by DracoCustos



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Hemipenes, M/M, Teratophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-15 18:25:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16068767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoCustos/pseuds/DracoCustos
Summary: Bull goes out hunting dragonlings while the Inquisition is camping in the Hinterlands. But instead of dragonlings, he finds a very friendly drake.





	Shared Blood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noxfauna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxfauna/gifts).



For as much as Bull hated the Hinterlands, they had one thing going for them that he doubted most people would count as anything resembling a plus – an easily accessed dragon’s den, very near to where the Inquisition could set up camp. He didn’t tend to venture very far into the valley, of course, but there were always dragonlings near the very edges of it, and if Bull could make the Hinterlands a little safer while he got to fight small packs of dragons, then who was he to complain?

This time, though, there weren’t any dragonlings lurking around the edges, but he didn’t think anything of it. He headed deeper into the valley, hugging the left wall as he did so that nothing could sneak up behind him, keeping a close eye on the open space in front of him. Nothing in the valley seemed to be moving, no insects chirped, not even a breeze to stir the air. There was a tension hanging over the valley that should have made him nervous, but as he eased further in, all he felt was the growing sense of pride at the thought he might have finally driven the dragon and her brood out of the valley.

He eased further into the valley until the wall behind him dropped away, but before he could take his first steps away from it, there was a growl behind him, and it froze him in his tracks.

Another growl came from behind him, and he heard heavy, clawed feet on stone as footsteps circled around until he could see the cause of the sound. A large, wingless drake stood before him, his yellow scales covered in dew that glistened in the early morning sunlight. Bull couldn’t help but marvel at the chance to see an adult drake up close, especially one that seemed to be somewhat non-hostile, even as he realized that he’d put himself in a horrible place, as the drake was now blocking his only clear exit.

“Well, shit,” Bull said under his breath. He took a step to his left, trying to creep around it, only for the drake to shift its footing to block him, but still not making any move to attack him. Did it plan on toying with him until he struck it first, Bull wondered? Curious, he took a step forward, and the drake let out another growl, its claws digging into the ground as it braced like it was expecting an attack. Satisfied with that reaction, Bull took a step backwards, and the drake relaxed again, watching him with a curious expression of its own.

The drake took its own step forward, and Bull held his ground, watching it lean in to sniff at him. Its snout was warm and rough against the skin of his stomach, trailing up to nuzzle at his throat. Its tongue was even rougher than its scales as it trailed across his pulse, and was hot enough he was sure it would leave a burn, but he did nothing to stop the drake’s almost casual exploration.

It lapped at him again, and Bull felt it scrape hard enough that blood welled to the surface, causing the drake to jerk back, its maw smeared bright red. He watched it lick the blood away, its eyes narrowing at him as it stepped forward again, this time with enough force to knock Bull flat on his back.

From his angle on the ground, Bull could see even more of the drake; what drew his eye was the slight bit of movement from underneath, where the tip of its cock had slipped free. Much to his own surprise, Bull felt his own stir in response, the drake sniffing at him again. He watched its cock twitch as it caught the scent of his arousal, its snout trailing down to nose at his crotch. Bull considered swatting it away, but other than an accidental scrape on his neck, it hadn’t really been hostile, and if it wanted to get up close and personal with his cock, well…

He reached down, careful to avoid startling the drake, and unbuckled his belt. The drake growled at him, but he continued until he could shove his pants out of the way, giving his cock a firm stroke as he pulled it free. Bull watched the drake eyeball it, then raise its head like it was preening, and as he glanced down, he could see why it would; Bull wasn’t a small man, but the drake was bigger, at least twelve inches from the tapered head to the thicker, slightly rounded base. And, more importantly, it had a second one, just as impressive, hanging beside the first, both leaking little beads of clear fluid. He licked his lips as he trailed his eyes along the length.

“Looks like you need a little taking care of,” Bull said as the drake stepped over him, stopping where he could just wrap his hand around them, just above the knots. He couldn’t close his hand around both of them together, but the drake didn’t seem to care as it thrust into his hand, letting out a quiet growl because of how rough his hands were. He let it thrust until it faltered, then let it go, letting out a chuckle when the drake squawked at him, trying to grind its cocks against his stomach for friction.

Instead of trying to explain himself, Bull just eased out from under the drake just enough to turn over onto his knees, his unbuckled pants sliding further down his hips. He could feel the drake watching him as he slathered his fingers with spit – it wasn’t an ideal solution, but he’d come into the valley expecting to kill dragons, not get fucked by one, so he’d left anything that could be more useful back at camp. He shoved two fingers, one at a time, into his ass, stretching despite the drake now trying to thrust against him. Declaring it good enough, he took hold of one of the drake’s cocks in each hand, guiding one to his barely prepared hole as it thrust forward, entering with one hard thrust that had Bull hissing in pain.

The drake nuzzled against the side of his face, a little growl escaping its throat as Bull gripped its other cock tighter, stroking hard until it took the hint to get to it. Its thrusts were rough, but the stretch alone had him close to coming, let alone the constant stimulation of the drake’s knot dragging both against his balls and pressing against his ass.

With a final, harder thrust, the drake let out a roar, its knot forcing its way into him as hot come splattered on both his stomach and the ground under him. Bull wrapped a hand around his own cock, only needing a few strokes before he came as well, letting go so he could prop himself up on his elbows.

He tried to pull forward, intent on getting up and dressed so he could leave, but he felt a tug followed by a low growl from the drake, and stopped his pulling as he remembered the knot.

“Next time, you’re the one taking it.” Bull grumbled, more to himself than to the drake, but it purred in agreement regardless, and he couldn’t help but shake his head.

Great, he thought, I have a second date with my one night drake.

**Author's Note:**

> So, dragons with hemipenes are harder to write when the person screwing dragons only have the one hole in the region! I really like how this turned out though, and I really hope everyone liked how it turned out. Thanks for reading!


End file.
